In a third generation partnership project (“3GPP” for short) long term evolution (“LTE” for short) communication system, a formula for generating an initial sequence of a demodulation reference signal (“DMRS” for short) may be expressed as:cinit(└ns/2┘+1)·(2X+1)·216+nSCID  (1)
ns is a timeslot number, X is a parameter dynamically selected from identifiers ID configured by a high layer, and nSCID is a scrambling code ID. For a coordinated multiple point (“CoMP” for short) scenario, by dynamically selecting a candidate value of X, pilot interference randomization among different users may be implemented, or pilot orthogonality is implemented. For example, by configuring a same X value for two users, scrambling code sequences are ensured to be the same, and differentiation is further performed through an orthogonal spreading code; and a specific ID of a cell can be configured for other users to implement interference randomization.
In the prior art, interference coordination of users between the cells is performed only by configuring X, for example, when values of X of two users are configured to be different, DMRS pseudo-orthogonality, that is, interference randomization, between the users can be implemented; when values of X are the same, orthogonal pairing between the two users can be implemented.
However, when timeslots of two cells are asynchronous, ns parameters are different. For example, a timeslot number of a cell A at a certain moment is nsA, a timeslot number of a cell B is nsB, and nsA is not the same as nsB; in this case, even if the same X value is configured for an edge user of the cell A and an edge user of the cell B, the same scrambling code sequences cannot be generated because of a difference of ns, and orthogonal pairing cannot be implemented.